


The One and Only Existence of You

by SongsGiveGreatTitles



Series: I Write For Media I Haven't Actually Consumed [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Canon-Typical Violence, Swearing, but not very detailed, written in the style of an audio transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsGiveGreatTitles/pseuds/SongsGiveGreatTitles
Summary: [recording start]You know... I'd never really thought I'd make it this far, given how crazy everything that has happened so far is. I just... Well, if you've been listening, I think you'll understand. But if you're new here, which given all these recordings should hopefully be together would be weird, but whatever, I'm Lisa Berry, and I accidently became Kamen Rider OOO, had my childhood friend become Kamen Rider Wizard, met some people who should be fictional, and got wrapped up in a lot more than I ever thought I would. But it's all okay, because I'm able to help, people, right? Isn't that what I wanted...? Well, anyway, what I'm saying is, you should probably look at all my previous recordings, I think it'll all make more sense, that way.[recording end]
Series: I Write For Media I Haven't Actually Consumed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104149
Kudos: 2





	1. Recording 1: The Vendor, Medals, and the Strange Medic

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for all of this to be only vaguely in character. This first chapter is definitely going to be a different style from most of this story. Most everything else is written in more of a script like manner since the logic is it's all these conversations being recording as they happen. So fights won't be very detailed, since I don't like writing fight scenes. Chapter two will be a better example of what most of this story will be.

[Recording Start]

**???:** Uh, hello? Okay, okay, this thing’s recording, good. Sorry, this has all been a bit… much, y’know? Ah, well, I guess you wouldn’t know, would you? You’ll probably think this whole thing’s just the ramblings of an insane person, but I swear it’s not. I didn’t just make this up or lose it or something. [pause] So I guess I should just start, huh? Let’s begin with who I am… I’m Lisa Berry.

**Lisa:** I’m… I’m really not sure the best way to actually explain all this. Ugh… [pause] Alright, I guess I’ve figured out more or less how to go about this. So it all started when I decided to go to a nearby fair that’s put on every year. I liked to go there for a few reasons. The rides are fun, obviously - I’m not a huge fan of carnival games, though - and there’s fair food. But I think at this point in my life, the main reason I go is because you can find merch from Japan and stuff. Great if you’re into anime or something similar. Like… Kamen Rider! I like to look for a little Rider merch here and there. So that was what I was doing when things got weird first. I found this one vendor selling some various merch, which led to me stopping and taking a look. I looked around at what the vendor had. There was stuff from a few things I recognized and plenty I didn’t, but I had yet to find much that caught my eye. There were a few bits of Rider merch, but it just didn’t seem like anything I really wanted to buy. Then the guy running the stall starts talking to me. He says something like -

**Lisa, speaking in a bit of a deeper voice:** “See anything you’d like to buy?”

**Lisa:** So I respond with a “maybe”, because I’m not entirely sure. Then he directs me towards a particular item.

**Lisa, doing her impression once more:** “I think you might like that. You seem like someone who likes Kamen Rider OOO.”

**Lisa:** Looking back on it, something about how he said it seemed… Off. But I wasn’t really paying attention at the time. I was too focused on the item he’d pointed me to. It was a toy of the OOO Driver, along with the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals - Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper. Now that… That was something that interested me. I honestly liked OOO quite a bit. So I asked, “How much?”

**Lisa, doing her impression:** “I tell you what,” He said, “If you hold on to this,” It’s about here that he pulls out this weird sort of necklace - really just some chain with some sort of small device attached, “And keep it for everything that follows, I’ll give it to you for free.”

**Lisa:** Now here is probably where I _should_ have just turned tail and left. “Keep it for everything that follows”? I should have known that saying that couldn’t mean anything good. But no! Like an idiot, I agreed. Free merch, I thought. Yeah, right. [sigh] Well, I took it, that’s the part that matters, the device around my neck. I go about the rest of my day thinking little about it. I go through the next week without the interaction mattering much. Then, the weird shit starts to happen. I finally have my day off again and I look at the OOO Driver. I hadn’t done much with it, actually, I’d just shoved it in my drawer, waiting until my roommate was out and I had time. Which happened to be at that very moment. My roommate was at her boyfriend’s house and I didn’t have anything I needed to do today. Needless to say, I was a bit giddy.

[There’s scuffling sounds, like the phone had been moved]

**Lisa:** But, curse my luck - a thought I think I’ll be having a lot going forward - I hear some kind of commotion outside. Our apartment’s on the third floor, so people had to be pretty noisy for me to hear something going on in the area below. I move over to the window, peeking past the curtains, the OOO Scanner and medals still in hand. Outside, there was a sight that shocked me: some kind of monster was attacking people outside. I thought it looked a bit familiar, which was odd because I’d never actually seen a monster before. At least… Not in real life.

[pause]

**Lisa:** If you can’t tell, this is the part where things start to get really weird. At first, I wasn’t really sure what to do, but then I realized that some of the monster’s attacks were hitting into the apartment building. Quite a bit panicky, I shoved some things into a bag - it was a canvas bag so I couldn’t really zip it or close it, remember that later - and ran out of the apartment. I did, for some reason, lock the door after me, but I knew I had my keys handy, so if everything was fine to come back, I could just unlock the door. I managed to make it out through the front door, which was thankfully on a different side of the building from the monster, but it was, unfortunately, still adjacent. I’d need to be quick and careful to not catch it’s attention. I could… [pause] I could see it, a little - it looked a bit like a humanoid grasshopper, mantis, or something. But I still couldn’t place where I’d seen it before. Then again, my mind was kind of elsewhere.

[pause] [audible breath]

**Lisa:** Luck wasn’t really on my side, though. The monster decided to move over towards the side of the building I was at. I lunged into some nearby shrugs - which were thankfully big enough to hide me - spilling the contents of my bag. I pretty sure a whispered “fuck” or something. I don’t really remember what happened, I just remember trying to shove everything back in as quietly as possible. But apparently, the monster heard me, or maybe it saw me hide. Either way, it knew where I was. I saw a shadow come over me and looked up in terror. There was the monster. In a terrifying voice, it said something to me.

**Lisa, in a low and sort of gravelly voice:** “Look here…” [audible breath] “A little hiding human.”

**Lisa:** This is the part where I thought I was done for. Well, then the monster noticed the OOO Driver and the medals on the ground beside me.

**Lisa, impersonating the monster again:** “Oh, and what are these?” It reaches for the medals, but before it can, it’s shot by something.

**Lisa:** Both the monster and I look over at the source - because those shots sure as hell weren’t from a normal gun. The person standing that… [pause] Well I recognized him alright. I just… I couldn’t believe it. Standing there was Kamen Rider Proto-Birth, Birth Buster in hand. I believe my thoughts at this point was something along the lines of “what the fuck is going on here”. Then, realizing the monster was distracted, I shoved the OOO Scanner into my bag and grabbed the three medals. I scrambled away, managing to put quite a bit of space between me and the monster. Proto-Birth then said something like…

**Lisa, imitating Proto-Birth: “** Attacking random people? Didn’t Uva give you some kind of goal this time around?” That was probably when I figure out what the monster was. Uva was one of the Greeed’s that appeared in Kamen Rider OOO, one of the monster bad guys. Greed’s were able to make monsters using Core Medals, called Yummies. This one was the Kamakiri Yummy we see in the first episode - or rather the Mantis Yummy. “Or is your goal just to cause trouble?”

**Lisa:** All of this wasn’t supposed to be real. It was supposed to be a story. Fiction. Yet I was being given so much evidence to the contrary. I couldn’t get far before the Yummy threw some sort of energy scythe thing at me - which I barely dodged - and said what his goal was.

**Lisa, impersonating Kamakiri Yummy:** “I do have a goal, though.” Then he pointed at me, only elevating my terror, “And she has them!”

**Lisa:** I spent a brief moment - though trust me my mind was going a mile a minute at that point - to wonder what he might be talking about. Then I remembered when the Yummy saw the medals. He couldn’t have possibly thought they were the real thing, though. Hell, the Taka medal didn’t even have the right color around the outside - it was silver instead of gold. Still, the facts remained, they were clearly what he was after. I think I heard Proto-Birth say “what” or something but I’m not sure. Next thing I know, he attacked the Yummy.

[pause]

**Lisa:** Now I know what you’re probably thinking. “This is the part where you ran away, right?” And boy, do I wish I could tell you yes. But, unfortunately, run away is not what I did. Instead, I moved a little further away and looked at the medals in my hand. I could give them to the Yummy and hope it would let me leave scot free, but that just didn’t seem right. If Proto-Birth could defeat the Yummy, I could give them to him afterwards. But then I thought of the OOO Driver in my bag. If these medals were, by chance, the real deal, then it would stand to reason that the OOO Scanner was too - I’d got them from the same place, after all. I dashed behind the corner of the other side of the building, then set my bag down, pulling out the OOO Driver. I put the medals in my pocket so I would have my other hand free to put the belt on, but when I held it up to my waist, it wrapped around on its own accord. I pursed my lips - what that belt just did told me enough that it wasn’t a toy. I pulled the medals out of my pocket, placing them into the slots in the belt. I tilted it, then grabbed the disk that would scan the medals, running it across. I muttered a quiet, “transform”.

**Lisa, imitating the OOO Scanner:** “Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa, Ta-To-Ba!” [laugh]

**Lisa:** It was an odd feeling, to transform like that. I can’t really explain it. I guess it doesn’t matter. It worked, somehow. I was OOO. I peeked over the corner of the building, watching for a moment as Proto-Birth continued to fight the Yummy. Should I help him? I had the power to, but should I? Did he even need my help? Biting my lip, I determined that, yeah, I should.

[pause]

**Lisa:** Anyway, totally related fun fact. Tigers have claws. A fact that the Kamakiri Yummy just recently got reacquainted with. I looked at my hands - the Tiger medal made up the chest and arms of OOO - trying to figure out how to make the claws appear. After a few moments, I figured it out. You know how you shouldn’t run with sharp objects? Yeah, I totally disregarded that. Proto-Birth got thrown away, giving me the perfect opening to rush towards the Yummy and slash at it. It was clearly caught off guard, making it stumble back. Behind me, I can hear Proto-Birth mutter something - though just barely.

**Lisa, imitating Proto-Birth:** “No way…” And then what might have been “Eiji?” But I’m not sure about that last one.

**Lisa:** Anyway, I’m not exactly versed - not well, not even at all - in fighting. But still, I continued to slash and kick at the Yummy, dodging it’s attacks to the best of my ability. Proto-Birth wasted no time in joining in. Between the two of us - even with my inexperience - we managed to defeat the monster, I even picked up the Mantis Core Medal. I relied solely on memory of watching OOO to remember how to detransform. And that was only after Proto-Birth did first. See, the funny thing is, I also recognized who was inside the suit, to my sort of surprise. Still, I figured blurting that would be weird, so I waited for him to introduce himself. “Akira Date,” He told me, just like I thought. I introduced myself, then paused and ran back to grab my bag, shoving the OOO Driver and the three Core Medals in it. He asked me where I got the Driver.

**Lisa:** “From some vendor at the local fair, last week,” I told him, “I thought it was a toy.”

**Lisa, impersonating Date:** “Why would you think it was a toy?” He asked, telling me he was clearly not aware that Kamen Rider OOO was a TV series. I sure wasn’t going to tell him.

**Lisa:** I gave him a believable response, “It looked like a toy.” He wasted no time in explaining, in simple enough terms, what it actually was. Then he told me something, which at least answered why he and the Yummy - and by proxy at least one Greeed - were here.

**Lisa, impersonating Date:** “Something managed to bring the Greeed’s back,” He took a moment to explain what a Greeed and Yummy were. “It scattered Shintaro and I. I ended up here, which seems like it was lucky timing.”

**Lisa:** I thought about that for a moment, before asking, “Do you know what brought the Greeed back?” He shook his head. Well great. I sighed and then asked, “Do you know how many are here? And do you have any idea how you can get back?” Unfortunately, he shook his head again. He continued to explain his situation.

**Lisa, impersonating Date:** “At the very least, I have somewhere to stay for now…” He sighed a bit, “Regardless, there was Greeed’s here. Since you have the OOO Driver and the Core Medals now, I’d appreciate it if you’d help.” I don’t think I was fully aware of what I was getting into, what I was agreeing to, when I nodded yes.

**Lisa:** I gave him my apartment number, then we agreed to meet at a nearby cafe after my shift tomorrow evening. We parted ways, with a goodbye. Or in Mr. Date’s case…

**Lisa, impersonating Date:** “See you tomorrow, Liza!”

**Lisa:** I just groaned and went back to my apartment, alone. That was when I started to realize what all had happened. Then I spent time examining the Core Medals. They all looked how they did in the show, except for the Taka Medal. The Hawk medal, a part of the TaJaDor combo, was one of Ankh’s Core Medals. Ankh was a Greeed, but he was ultimately a good guy and he and Eiji were really close. At the end of the show, the Hawk medal broke, effectively killing Ankh with it, as well as making it harder for Eiji to transform into any OOO combo involving it. Sometimes, he could get a sort of stand in replacement. If I recall, those had silver instead of gold, like this medal. I guess that explained enough.

[audible breath]

**Lisa:** This brings us to right before I began to record, when I decided keeping track of all this might be good. I’m gonna try to record as much as I can as it happens, so I don’t have to repeat it for the recording later. I don’t know what might come from all this. I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into… [pause] But, I’ve got a power that can let me help people. So I should use it. I’ll help Mr. Date stop whatever Greeeds are here and whatever Yummies they make. I’ll help him get back to his world, somehow. And if it comes to it, I’ll help defeat the person or thing that revived the Greeeds. At least, I hope I’ll be able to do that. I’ll try to.

[recording end]


	2. Recording 2: A Butterfly, Roommate, and an Exposed Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa gets a bit more into the rhythm of being a Kamen Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going ahead and posting chapter two alongside the first chapter.

[recording start]

**Lisa:** Alright, so it’s the next day, from my previous recording. I stopped at home for a bit after my shift, to change what’s in my bag. Now I’m making my way to the cafe Mr. Date and I agreed to meet at. I’m gonna record it so I don’t have to parrot things back afterwards.

[the sound of a door can be opening, accompanied by the jingle of a bell. The noise of some people talking can be heard.]

**Lisa:** Mr. Date, I hope you haven’t been here too long…

**Date:** Hello, Leeza. Don’t worry, it hasn’t been too long. Besides, you have to work.

**Lisa:** [small laugh] Well, yeah…

[rustling and the sound of a chair moving can be heard]

**Lisa:** So… Is there any particular reason you wanted to meet… or…

[pause]

**Date:** Well, I figured since we’re going to be working together, we should get to know each other.

[pause]

**Lisa: ...** Okay…

[pause]

**Lisa:** I guess I’ll start.

**Date:** If you’d like.

**Lisa:** Uh, let’s see… [pause] Well, I moved here for college, stuck around afterwards ‘cause I liked the city. Uh, throughout highschool and into college I did lots of volunteer work - I, uh, just really like helping people out. I don’t do as much now since I have to work two jobs and a few odd ones here and there to pay my half of rent… But I try to find time to do some.

**Date:** What did you study at college?

**Lisa:** I was a humanities girl. Unsurprising, given I just told you I loved helping people.

**Date:** Right then… I have another question, real quick.

**Lisa:** Shoot.

**Date:** How did you know how to use the OOO Driver and the Core Medals? You seemed like you didn’t know what they were when the Yummy attacked.

[pause]

**Lisa:** Uh… Well…

[pause]

**Date:** I imagine it has something to do with the TV show?

**Lisa:** Huh?

**Date:** Of OOO. I did some research last night.

**Lisa:** Oh. Okay. I just didn’t want to be the one that explained that.

**Date:** That’s… fair. Though I guess that means I don’t have much to tell you.

**Lisa:** Huh, guess so.

[pause]

**Lisa:** Well, this has been. A conversation.

**Date:** Quite.

**Lisa:** You know… I have to ask. What do you know about the thing that sent you and the Greeed here?

**Date:** Hmm… Good question. All I really know is that they were able to restore most, if not all of the Greeeds and sent me and one of them here.

**Lisa:** Most likely Uva, if the Kamakiri Yummy was any indication.

**Date:** Yes. I don’t know what might have happened with the rest of the Greeeds or where Shintaro was sent, if anywhere.

**Lisa:** Well, I’m willing to do whatever I can to help.

**Date:** [laugh] That’s probably going to work out for the best, so long as you have the OOO Driver.

[pause]

**Lisa:** Okay, yeah.

[there’s several minutes of silence and idle chit chat]

**Date:** Well, I think that’s everything.

**Lisa:** Yeah… We should probably trade phone numbers in case something happens.

[the sound of paper crinkling and pen on paper can be heard]

**Lisa:** There we go, all good. Now, I’m going home, it’s starting to get late.

**Date:** Have a safe walk.

**Lisa:** Yeah…

[recording end]

[recording start]

**???:** I’m just saying, Lisa, you work yourself too much.

**Lisa:** Penny, I need to work to pay rent and bills, remember.

**Penny:** I know… You just always seem so tired.

**Lisa:** I’ll be fine - did you hear that?

**Penny:** Huh, what do you - oh. What… What is that?

**Lisa:** Another commotion outside?

**Penny:** Another?

**Lisa:** There was one two days ago… There was some kind of monster - or something.

**Penny:** Monster!?

[the sound of curtains rustling can be heard]

**Lisa:** Yeah, but these two people in suits dealt with them - god damn it another one.

**Penny:** Another… One? Like, another monster?

**Lisa:** I mean, it looks like one.

[the curtains rustle again]

**Penny:** Oh god. It, uh, it looks a bit like a butterfly.

[pause]

**Penny:** Should we hide? Run? What did you do last time?

**Lisa:** I, uh, I mean some of its attacks were hitting the building, so I ran. But that might not be a good idea, it doesn’t look like it’s targeting the building…

**Penny:** Oh, is that one of the people from yesterday?

**Lisa:** Uh, yeah. Looks like it.

[pause]

**Lisa:** I’m going to go check on the older woman on the first floor.

**Penny:** What? Seriously? Are you crazy?

**Lisa:** I just… Want to make sure she’s okay.

**Penny:** Well I… I guess I can’t stop you. Just be careful, alright?

**Lisa:** ...I will.

[the sound of rustling, footsteps, and a door opening and closing. The sound of running can be heard. A door opening and slamming shut behind. More rustling.]

**Lisa:** Transform!

**OOO Scanner:** Taka Tora Batta! Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa, Ta-To-Ba!

**Lisa:** Hey, so, another Yummy?

**Date:** Ageha.

[sounds of attacks]

**Lisa:** Butterfly. Uh, swallowtail.

[sounds of slashing]

**Date:** Knowing what the Yummy is only helps so much.

[sounds of thuds, from punches or kicks]

**Lisa:** Better than having no clue at all.

[an explosion can be heard]

**Lisa:** Shit! Right, explosive pollen, or something.

**Date:** Makes it hard to get near it.

**Lisa:** We’ll have to figure something out!

[another explosion, a thud, and many noises]

**Lisa:** Ugh… Fuck…

[footsteps. A strange sound]

**Date:** Hey, you okay?

[pause]

**Lisa:** I got lowkey exploded and thrown on the ground. Ugh. [pause] I think it’s just some bruises or something.

[pause]

**Date:** Well, that’s good.

**Lisa:** I take it the Ageha Yummy got away?

**Date:** Yeah, but it’ll probably show up again soon enough. Most likely.

**Lisa:** I guess that’s all we can do, for now.

**Date:** Hmm… I guess so. We’ll have to put some thought into how to deal with those explosions. Well, I’ll see you then! Bye Leeza!

[footstep becoming further away]

**Lisa:** Leeza? Ugh. I better get back to the apartment.

[footsteps, door opening and closing. More footsteps. Another door opening and closing.]

**Penny:** So you’re back.

**Lisa:** Yep, Mrs. Harrow was all good.

[pause]

**Penny:** I saw all of that, you know.

**Lisa:** ...Saw… what?

**Penny:** The fight against that monster. And that you’re that person in the three colored suit.

[pause]

**Lisa:** [chuckle] Wow. You got me.

**Penny:** So what was all that?

**Lisa:** Give me a sec and I’ll explain.

[recording end]

[recording start]

**Lisa:** Okay, it’s like, 4 AM or something. Way too early, is what I’m saying. But this is like, the epitome of “it came to me in a dream”. So I just woke up and I - I think I have an idea as to how to deal with the Ageha Yummy’s ability to make exploding pollen. I, uh, I have to be quiet because Penny’s sleeping. Anyway, so my solution, or at least my idea for a solution, is to use the Kamakiri Medal I got the other day. Hopefully, the weapon it will give me as an Arms Medal will help me. If I recall, ‘cause I can’t be bothered to look it up right now, the medal gives OOO the Kamakiriswords. Which will hopefully have more range than the Tiger Medal’s Toraclaws.

[pause]

**Lisa:** Okay, that’s all. I want to sleep now.

[recording end]

[recording start]

**Lisa:** Good news, the Kamakiriswords worked!

[pause]

**Lisa:** Uh, bad news, I got a bit yeeted by one of the explosions, and Mr. Date says I fractured my wrist. So - ow!”

**Date:** It’ll cause you pain if you do that.

**Lisa:** Yeah… I noticed.

**Date:** What’s the recording about anyway?

**Lisa:** Eh, I just feel like keeping track of all this might come in handy. This is easier than writing it down by hand. Plus, sometimes I don’t even have to recount it after the fact.

**Date:** Okay…

**Lisa:** Anyway, as I was getting to. So not much happened today - you know, until the Ageha Yummy showed up again. Mr. Date and I fought it and I used the Mantis Medal to fight it. As I predicted, they had slightly better range than the claws from the Tiger Medal. It took quite a bit of work, but we managed to defeat it.

[pause]

**Lisa:** I have also now just realized that Penny is probably going to lecture me for getting my wrist in a brace. And there’s no way she won’t notice.

**Date:** Penny?

**Lisa:** My roommate. At least I don’t have to come up with a story about how I fractured my wrist.

**Date:** She knows you’re OOO, I take it?

**Lisa:** She saw the fight yesterday. Anyway, I’m calling it a night.

**Date:** Be careful not to hurt your wrist more.

**Lisa:** I’ll do my best. [quietly] I hope that we don’t have to deal with another Yummy before this heals. Or god forbid, an actual Greeed. Somehow, I don’t think Uva would be sympathetic to my injury.


	3. Recording 3:  An Old Friend, Rings, and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Lisa's is in town. If only it were that simple.

[start recording]

**Lisa:** So it’s been about a week since Mr. Date and I fought the Ageha Yummy. I still have to deal with this fractured wrist, but thankfully, everything’s been quiet. But that’s not what I’m recording for.

**Penny:** [distant] Then what are you?

**Lisa:** I’m getting to that. My friend from highschool is coming to the city today and we’re going to meet. I’m really excited!

**Penny:** Really? What’s this friend of yours like?

**Lisa:** Megan is really nice, she’s great with children too. She likes to do magic tricks, I’m pretty sure she does, like, twenty kids birthday parties a year. From what I understand, she actually has a party to do her magic at, here in the city and that’s why she’s here.

**Penny:** I take it you two are close?

**Lisa:** We’ve kept in touch since I left for college. She stayed in the city we grew up in while I came here. We haven’t seen each other in person much, though.

**Penny:** Well, I can see why you’re so excited.

**Lisa:** Is it that obvious?

**Penny:** [laugh] Yes.

**Lisa:** Alright, alright. I’m gonna head out now.

**Penny:** Stay safe. Don’t get yourself more hurt.

[recording end]

[recording start]

[the sound of people talking in the background can be heard]

**Lisa:** It’s really good to see you again, Megan.

**Megan:** I’m glad to see you too. I miss being able to talk about Kamen Rider - in person, I mean.

**Lisa:** [laugh] Same. Rewatched Wizard anymore times since we last saw each other?

**Megan:** Of course. [laugh] I assume the same is true about you and OOO?

**Lisa:** Yep! So you’ve got a show to do here, huh?

**Megan:** Yeah, you’ll never guess who.

**Lisa:** I’ll never?

**Megan:** Yeah. The mayor’s kid apparently wanted a magician for his birthday. So, somehow, I got hired.

**Lisa:** Seriously?

**Megan:** Yep, it’s tomorrow. I have to say, I’m quite a bit excited.

[the two stop to order]

**Lisa:** Powdered donuts? Again? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you still love them.

**Megan:** What can I say? [laugh] I like them!

**Lisa:** Just another reason you like Haruto.

[the two laugh]

**Lisa:** In all seriousness, though, how have things been?

[pause]

**Megan:** Well, they could be worse. Pat’s been keeping to himself a lot, since dad died. Mom’s been doing her best, but you know how Pat can be. He’s going to be heading off to college soon, too. I just hope he’ll be okay.

**Lisa:** If there’s ever anything I can do to help…

**Megan:** I know… [pause] I’m just focusing on helping out mom, you know? It’s a part of why I agreed to this party. It pays really, really, well. I just hope that nothing goes wrong.

[their orders arrive]

**Megan:** After all, hope’s pretty powerful.

**Lisa:** I’ll be sure to hope a bit for you, too.

[the two laugh]

**Megan:** How about you? Anything interesting happen?

**Lisa:** Mmm… No, not really. I went to the fair a couple weeks ago, I guess.

**Megan:** What happened to your wrist?

**Lisa:** Oh, last week I, uh, fell a bit and landed on my wrist and well…

**Megan:** Oof.

**Lisa:** Yeah…

[pause]

**Lisa:** Oh, what’s that around your neck?

**Megan:** Oh, this? [pause] Check it out!

**Lisa:** It looks like the Flame Wizard Ring!

**Megan:** Yeah, I got it as a gift after one of my out of town shows. Somehow, the person was able to figure out I really liked Wizard. Maybe they found my twitter.

**Lisa:** Well, that’s pretty cool.

**Megan:** I know!

[the two talk for two hours before they go their separate ways]

**Lisa:** Good luck at your show tomorrow!

**Megan:** Yep, it’s going to be one of my best shows yet! I just know it!

[recording end]

[recording start]

[the sound of a motorcycle can be heard very close]

**Lisa:** Mr. Date!

**Date:** You said something happened? There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong.

**Lisa:** Some kind of monster showed up at the Mayor’s house. I can’t tell what it is from the news but… Well it doesn’t really look like a Yummy or a Greeed.

**Date:** Right, well, nothing to do but look into it. I’ll check it out.

**Lisa:** I’m coming with you.

**Date:** Your wrist may only be fractured, but you still shouldn’t risk making it worse.

**Lisa:** Listen, my friend is probably still there and I’m worried about her. I can’t get a hold of her phone. You can deal with the monster, I just want to make sure she’s okay.

[pause]

**Date:** Alright, let’s go.

[the sound of a motorcycle can be heard again. This lasts for several minutes.]

**Date:** Wait. That looks like..

**Lisa:** Huh? Oh, that’s definitely not a Yummy or a Greeed.

**Date:** It seems like… Hmm…

**Lisa:** Do you think you’ll be able to fight it?

**Date:** I’ll have to try. You worry about your friend.

**Lisa:** Right.

[the sounds of commotion and fire. Lisa can be heard calling for Megan. There’s a thud.]

**Lisa:** What the-?

**???:** Hmm no.

**Lisa:** [barely audible] Is that a… Phantom?

**Kid:** Hey! Aren’t you after me?

**Lisa:** [quietly] A kid?

**Phantom:** Indeed.

[loud, thudding, footsteps]

**Phantom:** It’s time… For you to accept your despair!

**Kid:** If you’re going to kill me, just do it!

**Phantom:** I shall make another Phantom, born from your despair!

**Lisa:** Shit, it is a Phantom. And that kid must be a Gate.

[The boy screams]

**???:** Defend, please!

**Lisa:** What?

**Phantom:** What! Who are you!

**Megan:** Someone who will bring hope and prevent you from pulling that boy to despair!

**???:** Driver on, please!

**Lisa:** [breathlessly] No way.

**Wizardriver:** Shabadoobie touch henshin! Shabadoobie touch henshin!

**Megan:** Transform!

**Wizardriver:** Water, please! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!

**Lisa:** No way.

**Megan:** I am Kamen Rider Wizard! Now, it’s showtime!

**Lisa:** What the actual fuck.

[the sound of a fight can be heard. Footsteps come closer]

**Boy:** Miss, we should go.

**Lisa:** Uh, yeah, let’s get you out of here.

[the sounds of running]

**Date:** Lacey, did you find your friend?

**Lisa:** Sort of.

**Boy:** Is… Is the magician your friend?

**Lisa:** … Yeah.

[pause]

**Boy:** I asked dad to hire her for my birthday party, because I had a dream.

**Date:** What? What do you mean by “dream”?

**Boy:** I dreamt that she had real magic and that she could fight monsters. So I researched to try to find who she was. I knew the monster was coming, but I didn’t want to give up.

**Date: ...** Real magic and could fight monsters?

**Lisa:** You knew that she was able to become Wizard… Because of your dream.

**Boy:** Now she’s fighting the monster, just like in my dream!

**Date:** Where is she?

**Lisa:** That way.

**Date:** I’m going to go help her!

[the sound of footsteps going away]

**Lisa:** Be careful against that Phantom!

[some time of unimportant sounds]

**Boy:** Miss Magician!

**Megan:** Yo! You okay, kid?

**Boy:** Of course! You saved me and your friend here made sure I got away safe.

**Megan:** Thanks for that, Lisa.

[pause]

**Megan:** So this is kinda weird… I’m not sure how to explain it.

**Date:** Somehow I think it might be easier than you think.

**Megan:** Right! You! How!?

**Lisa:** Mr. Date got sent here after someone or something revived the Greeeds. And now, on top of that, there’s Phantoms here too.

**Date:** I imagine whatever forces caused you to pick up the OOO Driver and the Core Medals, Liza, is probably the same as what caused the Wizardriver and the Rings to fall into Mimi’s hands.

**Megan:** Mimi? Wait - OOO Driver? Core Medals? Lisa?

**Lisa:** Long story short, a vendor at the fair gave me not so toy OOO Driver and TaToBa medals.

**Megan:** And the Greeeds have been revived?

**Date:** And one of them, Uva, is here.

**Megan:** Wonderful. Just wonderful. Greeeds and Phantoms.

**Lisa:** I think we’ll manage.

**Megan:** Of course we will!

**Date:** Oh boy, you two are quite the pair.

[recording end]


End file.
